Obóz drugiej szansy
Nagle pojawia się samolot na niebie nad Nishinoshimą. Krąży tak dobrą godzinę i wcale nie zamierza wylądować. W środku znajdowała się grupka uratowanych z wyspy w Maskoka, pilot, stażyści oraz Louane. Louane: Witamy w Totalnej Porażce: Wyspa! Dzisiaj nieudacznicy z Wyspy Totalnej Porażce zmierzą się o 10,000 dolarów ze sobą! Oto nasi uczestnicy! < Czołówka programu: Muzyka: Total Drama: All-Stars (Intro) Typowe rozpoczęcie. Kamery wypadają wprost z ptasich domków, spod głazów a także z ust wielkiej mechanicznej godzili. Następnie widzimy uciekającego Noah przed Evą udającą potwora a Katie i Sadie robią sobie zdjęcie na planie nadciągającego Tsunami. Na gigantycznej fali surfuje Tyler, ale słabo mu to idzie i trafia do głowy a wyrzut był tak ogromny, że deska wylatuje w powietrze. Kamera idzie do góry, gdzie słońce zostaje zastąpione księżycem. Podczas ceremonii na gigantycznej skale przy mównicy stał zapłakany Cody ze zdjęciem Gwen a pocieszał go Ezekiel. Zaginiona deska wbija się w ziemię centralnie za nimi a zza niej wychodzi Louane trzymając czek z kasą. Zabawa kończy się, kiedy Rhett próbuje podejść bliżej z kamerą, przewraca się i ta się rozbija. > Kamera zaczęła krążyć po pokładzie. Uczestnicy uśmiechali się, niektórzy natomiast okazywali uczucie, jakby jechali do więzienia. (Kabina pilota)Sadie: Nazywam się Sadie i jestem najlepszą przyjaciółką Katie! Uwielbiam słuchać popu, chodzić na zakupy i wyrywać niezłych Juanów <3 Jestem rybą, ale chyba to oznacza, że lubię pływać! Interesuję się tym, co Katie i robię to, co Katie! Traktujemy się jak bliźniaczki, ale ja jestem ta ładniejsza i skromniejsza. (Kabina pilota)Katie: Nazywam się Katie, najlepsza kumpela Sadie! Jestem wagą, tak jak Sadie.. Chyba. Uwielbiam Justyna Bobra. Jest takim ciachem.. Łiii! Chce wygrać kasę i wraz z Sadie wyruszyć w podróż dookoła świata i z powrotem! Powaga, nigdy nie byłam w Quebec. (Kabina pilota)Eva: Jestem Eva i zamierzam wygrać ten program. Jak?! Przestraszę ich tak, że im majtki zamienią się z mózgami! I nie pytajcie jak to zrobię! (Kabina pilota)Tyler: Jestem Tyler i jestem jednym z najlepszych sportowców w kraju. Jestem strzelcem, a to, dlatego, że zawsze trafiam do celu.. No może z wyjątkiem łazienek, ale pracuję nad tym! Chcę wygrać pieniądze, aby zafundować sobie lepsze warunki do ugoszczenia u mnie Lindsay! Ostatnio się nie odzywała.. (Kabina pilota)Cody: Nazywam się Cody i prawdopodobnie jestem najbardziej spoko kolesiem po tej stronie globu. Moje motto to rozgrzać lachony i spowodować u nich uczucie spełnienia i rozkoszy! Za pieniądze z tego programu zakupie jacuzzi, aby moje foczki miały gdzie kąpać swoje piękne ciałka. (Kabina pilota)Noah: A po co wam to wiedzieć? Wiadomo, że wygram. Gram przeciwko dwóch fankom Nicki Minaj, Sportowca z pechem, Chłoptasia, który myśli że jest Bradem Pittem, Babochłopem oraz z kolesiem, który prawdopodobnie mieszka gdzieś w okolicach tej zapyziałej krainy zwanej Polską. Na bank to wygram. (Kabina pilota)Ezekiel: Yyy.. Jestem Ezekiel.. No i.. Tyle. Sadie: Czy my wylądujemy..? Louane: Pilot nie uzyskał pozwolenia na lądowanie, więc będziecie skakać. Katie: Że co?! Louane: Nie skakaliście nigdy ze spadochronu? Noah: Pff, ja skakałem. Louane: No właśnie, to skoczycie tak jak ze spadochronem, ale bez niego. Ezekiel: I jak my mamy to przeżyć? Louane: Latamy właśnie nad polaną, na której namalowano i rozłożono mega elastyczne narzuty do uratowania waszych żyć od totalnego rozpłaszczenia się od uderzenia w ziemię. Postarajcie się wylądować w tych środkowych. Przyda wam się to do późniejszej rozgrywki! Ale zanim cokolwiek zrobicie, przed skokiem musicie podpisać umowę! Zdecydowana większość słuchała tego, co mówiła Louane, ale Cody już niezupełnie, bo wpatrywał się wyłącznie w jej twarz zauroczony. Louane: W kolejności losowej, Cody! Cody: Co co, co ja?! Louane: Podejdź, skaczesz! Cody: Gdzie?! Eva podeszła do Cody’ego, podniosła go i ustawiła przy Louane, które znajdowała się przy drzwiach wylotowych. Te po naciśnięciu czerwonego guzika, otworzyły się. Louane: Podpisz i opowiedz coś o sobie a potem skacz! Cody: Okej.. Więc jestem Cody i.. Gdy tylko Cody podpisał papiery jeden ze stażystów wypchnął go. Po krótkim locie Cody wylądował w zachodnim okręgu koloru żółtego. Louane: A więc.. Katie! Katie: A mogę z Sadie?! Proszę! Nie dam rady bez niej, boję się wysokości, samolotów, spadania i dziwnych kontraktów. Sadie: A ja boję się dziwnych kontraktów, spadania, samolotów i wysokości! Katie: Tak dobrze się dopełniamy! Eva: Powiedziałaś tylko odwrotnie niż Katie, wieśniaro! Louane: Nawet Ezekiel ma więcej do powiedzenia.. Spojrzała na niego jak dłubał w nosie. Louane: Cofam to. Dobra.. Obie możecie podejść.. Katie i Sadie podeszły do Louane, podpisały kontrakt. Katie: Jestem Katie, najlepsza przyjaciółka Sadie Sadie: A ja jestem Sadie i to samo tylko, że odwrotnie. Skoczyły. Wylądowały w czerwonym kole. Noah: Mam nadzieję, że macie szczepionki na głupotę? Louane: Następnie zapraszam Tylera Tyler: Tyler jest naaj.. Potknął się, złapał za długopis, zrobił jakąś kreskę na umowie i wypadł z samolotu. Trafił w środkowe, zielone koło. Louane: Eee.. Wydaje mnie się, że taki podpis też wystarczy. Eva? Eva: Spróbujcie mnie wywalić a ten samolot stanie w płomieniach! Louane wzdrygnęła. Louane: Wierzę na słowo. Eva podpisała umowę i skoczyła. Było słychać tylko wielkie boom i krzyk Tylera. Prawdopodobnie wylądowała na nim. Louane: Następny w kolejce jest Noah! Noah: No nareszcie. Myślałem, że doczekam się czasów Gwiezdnych Wojen. Louane urażona w momencie próby wyskoczenia Noah z samolotu po prostu podstawiła mu nogę. Ten z krzykiem wypadł z samolotu. Wylądował prawdopodobnie na Evie, bo było słychać jeszcze głośniejszy krzyk Tylera. Louane: Ostatni jest Ezekiel! Ezekiel: Oby znowu nie ostatni w zadaniach.. Louane: Zobaczymy. Podejdź, podpisz i skacz! Ezekiel podszedł i podpisał umowę. Wyskoczył i trafił w pomarańczowy okręg. Louane: Okej.. W takim razie możemy wylądować. Pilot(przez mikrofon): Przykro mi, niestety nadal nie mamy pozwolenia na lądowanie. Louane: Czyli mam skakać?! Pilot(przez mikrofon): Na to wygląda. Stażyści w pośpiechu nałożyli na Louane plecak ze spadochronem i ją wypchnęli. Polana, Ośrodek Gry: Wszyscy uczestnicy, mniej lub bardziej poobijani czekali już na Louane. Ta wreszcie wylądowała. Louane: I co? Łatwizna! Tyler: Skakałaś ze spadochronem! Louane: Wy też mogli.. A nie, nie mogliście. Przypał. W każdym razie, witam was na tej malowniczej, wcale nie niebezpieczniej wyspie! Przydałoby się ją zwiedzić. Stołówka Louane zaprowadziła uczestników na stołówkę gdzie właśnie czekał pyszny posiłek, za który odpowiedzialny był Rhet. Katie: Czyli to wszystko dla nas? Louane: Oczywiście, ale.. Sadie: I możemy to zjeść?! Louane:..Ale.. Noah: Lepsze warunki niż na Wawanakwa, aczkolwiek nawet jedzenie na dworcach jest lepsze. Louane: ALE I TAK TERAZ TEGO NIE ZJECIE! Cody: Cooo?! Mamy chodzić głodni? Louane: Pokazuje wam te miejsce abyście zobaczyli, gdzie będą podawane posiłki, ale przed nami jeszcze wizyta na polanie. Zjecie dopiero po zadaniu. Eva: Argh, zawsze jest jakieś „ale”.. Louane: Ale to przecież nic wielkiego. Zrobicie szybko zadanie i szybko zjecie. Uczestnicy rozejrzeli się po miejscu. Było o dziwo bardzo czysto. Jedzenie też wyglądało na jadalne. Cody: Nie gotuje Chef, prawda? Louane: Nie, pomaga mi ktoś inny, kogo poznacie dopiero na zadaniu. Ezekiel: Czyli nie będzie drużyn? Louane: Nie będzie. W każdym odcinku składy będą się zmieniać. W dzisiejszym zawalczycie między płciami! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Louane: Zawodnicy swoje problemy będą wylewali w tym pokoju zwierzeń. W cale to nie jest pokój, który jest pozostałością bunkru przeciwatomowego. Wcale a wcale. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Eva: Czyli ja z tymi bliźniaczkami syjamskimi mam coś zdziałać..?! Cody: No ale chociaż trochę czasu przed zadaniem dostaniemy? Louane: Hm.. No dobrze, tak z 5-10 minut, tak myślę. Musimy się sprężać ze wszystkim. Tyler: A ja mam pytanie, a dlaczego akurat ta wyspa? Noah: Widzę, że rosną ci nowe szare komórki, jeszcze chwila a będziesz miał ich więcej niż kobiety. Eva, Katie i Sadie spojrzały gniewnie na Noah. Noah: No co? Louane: Wyspa ta jest obecnie w stanie agonalnym, to znaczy za paręnaście tygodni wybuchnie tutaj wulkan. Wszyscy z przerażeniem spojrzeli na Louane. Louane: Aczkolwiek powinniśmy zdążyć z nakręceniem programu.. *Nieszczery uśmiech* Sadie podeszła do talerzy i próbowała coś podebrać, ale została momentalnie skarcona przez Ezekiela Ezekiel: Skoro ja będę głodny, to ty też! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sadie: Jezusie, ale czemu aż tak agresywnie? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Cody: Ja, jako rasowy podrywacz nie mam nawet tutaj kogo podrywać.. może Katie.. Tak, ona wygląda spoko. Cody: No hej Katie, jak tam samopoczucie? Podszedł do Katie a ona zmrużyła oczy. Katie: A rodzice wiedzą, że tutaj jesteś? Cody opuścił głowę i odszedł. Tymczasem na drugim końcu stołówki znajdowała się Eva, a koło niej Tyler. Eva: No to słabeuszu, powiedz mi, ile wyciskasz? Tyler: Sporo, naprawdę sporo. Byłem mistrzem w liceum ze sportu! Eva: Ta, jasne, a ja królową piękności w Bejrucie. Noah: W sumie, jak na to popatrzeć, to tam często w burkach chodzą. Wtrącił przechodząc Noah, po czym zaczął uciekać, gdyż zaczęła go gonić rozwścieczona Eva. Polana: Louane i zawodnicy wrócili na polane. Louane: Właśnie tutaj spędzimy trochę czasu abyście mogli zdobyć 10,000 dolarów, oczywiście kanadyjskich, jeszcze aż tak bardzo nie zwariowałam. Eva: Niewiele ci brakuje. Louane: Dziękuje Eva! Dzisiaj będziesz spała poza domkiem. Katie: Jakim domkiem? Louane: Pamiętacie może jak wyglądały domki na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki? Spróbujecie je odtworzyć.. W miarę możliwości. Żeby jednak było wam łatwiej, stelaż jest, ale musicie jakoś go ze sobą połączyć. Będziecie pracować płeć kontra płeć. Sadie: To nie jest fair, ich jest więcej. Louane: Właśnie, dlatego prosiłam was abyście uważnie skakali. To, że jest ich więcej, jest rzeczywiście dla was mało pocieszające, ale z drugiej strony, wy dostaniecie Rhetta, mojego dzielnego pomagiera, kucharza *szeptem* i manikiurzystkę po godzinach *szeptem* do pomocy. Poprosiłam was abyście uważnie też skakali. Miejsca, w których wylądowaliście dawało wam czas, w którym musicie skończyć swoje dzieło. Cody zarobił 10 minut, Noah i Tyler aż po 20 minut, a Ezekiel tylko 5 minut. Razem macie aż 55 minut na dokończenie budowy. Eva zarobiła 20 minut a Katie i Sadie po 15. Razem macie 50 minut na wybudowanie domku. Wiem, że to nie jest dużo, ale w końcu macie zbudować prowizoryczną chatkę a nie willę, prawda? Noah: A myślałem, że będziesz milsza niż Chris Louane: Ja myślałam, że będziesz wyższy, ale życie jak widać lubi rozczarowywać. Eva: Ale ta arabka po tobie pojechała! Louane: No to dwie noce spędzisz poza chatką. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Eva: Od kiedy za wyrażanie własnych opinii skazuje się ludzi za bezdomność?! Polana z domkami: Praca chłopców: Tyler i Cody zaczęli stawiać stelaż, Ezekiel nieudolnie przenosił deski a Noah siedział sobie niezbyt przekonany, co do jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Tyler: Noah! Mogłbyś pomóc! Noah: Świetnie sobie dajecie radę, łuhu, oby tak dalej. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Tyler: Zachowuje się jak na wakacjach a my musimy harować! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Noah: Te zadanie to ściema. Wiadomo, że będziemy spali gdzie indziej. Cody złapał za leżącą blisko belkę, ale momentalnie przewrócił się z nią. Była za ciężka. Cody: Ktoś w ogóle ma jakieś plany jak to ma wyglądać? Tyler: Nie bój nic, wraz z tatą już raz budowałem niewielką chatkę! Wiem doskonale jak ma wyglądać. Ezekiel: A ile ją budowaliście? Tyler: No tydzień, a co? Ezekiel: Mamy na to 5..50. Minut. Tyler: O cholera. Noah: Brawo, wygrywasz medal na największe zaskoczenie roku. Cody poddenerwowany na Noah, rzucił w niego sztachetą. Noah: Auuć!! Noah zaczął masować się po głowie. Wstał i ruszył wreszcie do pracy. Tyler: Jeśli wszyscy weźmiemy się do pracy, to wyjdzie nam to bardzo szybko! Ezekiel: Tak jest! Praca dziewcząt: Dziewczyny próbowały budować dobre 15 minut, ale marnie im to wychodziło. Dopiero teraz przyszedł do nich długo oczekiwany jegomość, Rhett. Rhett: Witajcie panienki. W czym wam pomóc? Eva: We wszystkim! Rhett: Ach, poczekajcie. Wyjął lusterką i się w nim przejrzał Rhett: *sam do siebie* Pomóż im przystojniaku. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Eva: Świr. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Katie: Świr. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sadie: Ale słodziak! Rhett: Złap za tamtą belkę i ją zaraz ustawimy. Eva zrobiła to, co kazał Rhett. W tym czasie Katie i Sadie tylko chichotały ze sobą. Eva: Ej dwie, bezmózgie, zróbcie coś! Obie ruszył do pomocy przy noszeniu belki, ale zamiast tego przeszkodziły i belka upadła w taki sposób, że się złamała. Rhett: Jeden pozytyw tej sytuacji.. Eva kipiała ze złości. Rhett: Wiemy, że ta belka by długo nie wytrzymała i tak. Praca chłopców: Powoli chatka zaczynała mieć ręce i nogi. Cody jednak zauważył coś niepokojącego. Cody: Ej, ziomki, a gdzie okna? Tyler: To mieliśmy zrobić jakieś okna? Noah: No oczywiście, że powinny być okna! Jak mogliśmy tam mieszkać?! Ezekiel: Czekajcie, zaraz coś zrobię! Ezekiel z młotkiem w ręku ruszył na chatkę i próbował zrobić dziury na okna. Tak mocno zaczął uderzać, że wszystkie deski upadły. Jedynie stelaż pozostał. Ezekiel: Myślałem, że się uda.. Noah: Myślenie nie jest twoją dobrą stroną. Tyler: Uspokójcie się. Dobrze, że przynajmniej stelaż został. Cody: I jak teraz niby zdążymy w te 20 minut ponownie to przybić?! Tyler: Mam pomysł! Chwila ciszy. Noah: Skoro go masz to nas oświeć! Postęp dziewcząt: Pozostało 15 minut a dziewczyny wraz z Rhettem powoli kończyły przybijać deski do makiety chatki. Eva: Nie wiem, co bez ciebie bym zrobiła z tymi idiotkami! Rhett: Nie są wcale takie złe. Spojrzał na nie akurat w najgorszym momencie. Walczyły na młotki. Eva: Ale też aniołkami inteligencji nie są! Ej wy! Darth i Skywalker! Chodźcie tutaj przynajmniej drzwi zaczepić!! Katie i Sadie złapały za leżące już zbite drzwi i nasunęły je na zawiasy. Pozostało jedynie dokończyć zbijanie desek na ściany i zrobienie jakichkolwiek mebli do środka. Rhett: Przez brak niektórych belek musicie uważać na tamtą ścianę. Wskazał palcem. Rhett: Może zawalić całą konstrukcję. Eva: Jeszcze jakby były one w środku to nawet by mi to nie przeszkadzało. Rhett wyjął ponownie lusterko i przejrzał się w nim. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Eva: Nawet ja rzadziej się przeglądam w lusterku!.. O ile jakiekolwiek mam.. Eva: Dziewczyny, nie mamy całego dnia aby się tym zajmować. Katie: Ale Eva, słuchaj, jest problem. Bo wiesz, my nie jesteśmy budowlańcami. Eva: Akurat to wiedziałam nawet zanim te zadanie się pojawiło. Sadie: No i widzisz, mamy nowe paznokcie, no i nie możemy ich stracić. Eva: W takim razie zacznijcie budować zębami. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Katie: Eva jest strasznie nudna. Powinna najwidoczniej wyjąć kołek z tyłu i wsadzić go z przodu. Postępy chłopców: 10 minut do końca. Chłopcy powoli wykańczali budynek, ale wciąż brakowało takich rzeczy jak drzwi czy schodki na ganek. Brakowało jednak desek. Ezekiel: I co teraz?! Tyler: Musimy coś wykombinować, inaczej nie będzie pełnego domku. Pewnie dziewczyny już prawie kończą. Żadna z grup nie widziała postępów, ponieważ pomiędzy nimi postawiono gigantyczną kotarę. Noah: Podkradnijcie się do dziewczyn i zabierzcie im trochę drewna. Tyler: Nie możemy, tak nie powinniśmy postępowa.. Cody: W sumie to nie głupi pomysł. Jak dobrze to wypali to i może one nie będą miały tylu desek, aby nas pokonać w zadaniu. Ezekiel: Nie biorę w tym udziału! Cody: Noah? Noah: O nie, nie, ja to wymyśliłem, ale to wy, moje pachoły to wykonacie. Tyler: Dobra.. Chodźmy Cody, zróbmy to szybko! Tyler i Cody ruszyli za kotarę natomiast Noah i Ezekiel pozostali. Ezekiel: Co robimy? Noah: Hm.. Po jakimś czasie Noah rysował coś na piasku, czemu przyglądał się uważnie Ezekiel. Noah: No i zobacz, a teraz musisz obliczyć z tego działania deltę.. Ezekiel: Ooo, a więc to tak się to oblicza.. Postępy dziewcząt: Dziewczęta powoli kończyły swój domek, ale widać było, że nie mają tak samo jak chłopcy, tych samych rzeczy. Na szczęście mieli deski. Eva: Jak to cudnie wygląda. Rhett: Nie musicie dziękować. Eva: Ja nie zamierzam. Sadie: Ja chętnie podziękuję. Płatność kartą czy w naturze? Uwodzicielska poza. W momencie, gdy Sadie ją robiła chłopcy zakradali się od tyłu. Tyler mało nie zwymiotował. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Tyler: A myślałem, że już w życiu widziałem przerażające rzeczy. Tyler: *Szeptem* Zajmij je czymś.. Cody: *Szeptem* Okej.. Szybkim krokiem zbliżał się do dziewcząt i Rhetta, ale w miarę możliwości tak zaszedł ich, aby nie mogli się obrócić. Cody: No hej dziewczyny i.. Jakiś gościu z lusterkiem. Eva: A ty, czego tu szukasz młokosie? Cody: Yyy.. Przyszedłem prosić Katie o jeszcze jedną szansę! Katie: Pogieło cię? Ja się z przedszkolakami nie umawiam! Sadie: A to, że nawet o mnie nie pomyślałeś, to tym bardziej się z tobą nie umówi! Cody: A może jednak, skołuję kwiaty, fajny nastrój, pyszne jedzenie.. Katie: Wybacz, ale umawiam się tylko z ludźmi z platynową kartą. Za wysokie progi jak na twoje nogi. Cody spojrzał, że Tyler właśnie się zaczął zwijać z deskami. Cody: No to może ja.. Katie: Czekaj! Mam propozycję! Cody: Eee.. Propo-co? Katie rozejrzała się, złapała Cody’iego za rękę i wraz z Sadie ruszyli trochę dalej, aby ich głos nie był słyszany przez Eve, albo Rhetta. Katie: Jeśli zostaniesz w naszym sojuszu, umówię się z tobą. Cody: Czyli mam rozumieć, że sprzedajesz się za głos? Katie: No przecież nie będzie żadnych aktów seksualnych.. Prawda?! Cody się zaczerwienił i uciekł. Sadie: Myślisz, że ta mina oznaczała zgodę? Katie: No oczywiście głuptasie. Sadie: Łii! Złapały się za dłonie i zaczęły piszczeć. Wyniki: Louane przypatrywała się obu budowlom i nie było wiadomo, czy jest zażenowana ich stanem, czy też jest nimi zachwycona. Louane: Czyli to właśnie to udało wam się zbudować? Noah: No tak, nie widzisz tutaj innych budynków, prawda? Louane: Nie przekonują mnie, opowiedzcie, dlaczego miałabym wybrać jeden z tych budynków za lepszy. Eva: O, jeszcze może esej i wiersz napisać?! Louane: Jeśli potrafisz. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Eva: Kiedyś dostanie po twarzy! Tyler: Nasz budynek jest ładny, przestronny i bezpieczny. Ezekiel: Ale lepiej do niego nie wchodzić. Noah: No chyba, że się szuka wrażeń. Cody: Akurat wystarczyło nam desek na wszystko, absolutnie. Noah kopnął go w kostkę. Noah: Siarap albo gułag. Cody padając na ziemię pokazał kciuka w górę. Louane: A wy, dziewczyny? Katie: Nasz budynek jest odporny na wszystkie przeciwności losu! Sadie: Wodo i ognioodporny! Eva: Mamy nawet Wi-Fi.. O ile uda nam się rozszyfrować hasło. Louane: Jak rozszyfrujecie, to dajcie znać, bo próbuję połączyć się od rana. Katie podchodzi do domku i się o niego opiera. Katie: Solidna konstrukcja! W tym momencie coś strzelił i domek zawalił się centralnie na domek chłopców.. Noah: Myślałem, że demolka to broszka Evy. Eva rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie. Noah: Tym to najwyżej listonoszów możesz straszyć. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Noah: Nie, życie jest mi miłe, ale sądziłem, że trafię na bardziej mądrych przeciwników. Louane: Eee.. Jakoś nie wydaję mnie się, abym mogła ocenić którąkolwiek z tych kup desek i gwoździ.. Ale praca chłopców jednak nie rozpadła się sama! Jesteście bezpieczni! Cody: Juhu! Eva: Ej! Ale czy to nie oznacza, że my musimy na siebie głosować i tym samym i tak odpadnę, bo te dwie świruski zagłosują na mnie?! Louane: Na to by wyglądało, ale akurat zagłosuje każdy, skoro i tak to pierwsze takie nasze wyzwanie. Tyler: Mam pytanie! Louane: Tak? Tyler: Gdzie będziemy spać? Louane: Hm.. Minęła chwilka. Uczestnikom zostały rozłożone 3 namioty. Louane: Dwie osoby powinny się zmieścić. Dam wam chwilę czasu na zapoznanie się z waszymi nowymi przypadkami i widzimy się na wschodniej skale, gdzie odbędzie się eliminacja. Polana z namiotami: Wyglądało na to, że uczestnicy wpadli w lekką konsternacje. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Cody: Był pewien problem.. Otóż, nie chciałem spać koło Ezekiela w namiocie, z kolei Tyler nie może wytrzymać z Noah, bo chrapie.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Noah: ..Z Cody’m też nie mogę być w jednym namiocie, bo po tej sytuacji z bessenothlonem zacząłem spać z nożem w dłoni a Cody się tego boi.. Z kolei Tyler.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Tyler: ..Nie wytrzymam z Noah! On chrapie, potwornie! Już lepszy Ezekiel, acz.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ezekiel: ..Lunatykuję, więc nie sądzę, aby ktokolwiek chciał ze mną być w jednym namiocie. I tak mamy mniejsze problemy niż Eva.. (Pokój Zwierze)Eva: Bo te dwie idiotki już zajęły namiot to gdzie ja mam spać?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Katie i Sadie: Każdy wie, że Eva wyleci. To takie oczywiste. Sojusz, łiii. W czasie, gdy Sadie i Eva biły się o namiot a chłopcy losowali, kto, z kim będzie w namiocie. Cody i Katie poszli na bok. Katie: To jak z naszym sojuszem? Cody: Jakim sojuszem? Katie: Walę prosto z mostu. Zagłosuj na Eve, a się z tobą umówię! Cody: Tylko tyle muszę zrobić? Katie: Tak, nie każę ci przecież jej zabić.. Jeszcze nie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Katie: Potrafię być antagonistką! Nie mówcie o tym Sadie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Cody: Nie wiem co robić.. Powinienem być wierny chłopakom, ale z drugiej strony Katie jest również gorąca. Gwen mi wybaczy. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Eva: Zostanę tylko, jeżeli przekonam każdego, że któraś z tych idiotek jest nam niepotrzebna.. Chociaż w sumie, obecna sytuacja pozwala mi na rozsianie zamieszania. Eva poddała się i pozwoliła Sadie zająć namiot do końca. Ruszyła w stronę chłopaków i zaczęła z nimi rozmawiać. Ceremonia: Uczestnicy przybyli na ogromną skałę. Znajdowało się na niej 7 krzeseł oraz mównica. Za nią znajdowała się dziwna kapsuła z japońskimi znakami. Louane: Nie bójcie się, siadajcie! Uczestnicy usiedli, ale byli wyraźnie przerażeni wyglądem tego, co znajdowało się za Louane. Louane: To będzie pierwsza, symboliczna eliminacja! I niestety nie, musimy kogoś wyeliminować. Trzeba zdążyć przed rozpoczęciem Planu Totalnej Porażki. Sadie: Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Louane: Chyba tak.. Ale dobrze. W tym sezonie symbolem bezpieczeństwa będzie ta oto plastikowa karta. Każda z kart jest niczym więcej jak przedłużeniem waszego pobytu na tej wyspie. Japonia ma bardzo restrykcyjne przepisy dotyczące przebywania w ich państwie. Noah: A kto jej nie dostanie, to? Louane: No to zostanie wyeliminowany w tej kapsule! Włącza przycisk na pilocie i z kapsuły docierają dźwięki typowe da Vocaloidów. Louane: Fajne, nie? Kapsuła ta rozpędza się niemiłosiernie i pod wpływem prędkości zostaje wręcz wyrzucona w powietrze, przy świetnych dźwiękach jpopu! Jest 80% szans na przeżycie! Uczestnicy spojrzeli na siebie z przerażeniem w oczach. Louane: No to.. Panowie są oczywiście bezpieczni.. Rzuciła im ich karty. Oczywiście Tyler nie złapał i się jeszcze wywalił z krzesłem do tyłu. Louane: Tutaj było sporo zaskoczenia.. Na pewno bezpieczna jest Sadie! Sadie łapie swoją kartę i czeka, aż Katie dostanie swoją. Louane: Dobrze.. A więc.. w programie zostaje.. … … … … … … … … … Eva? Eva wyskakuje z radością. Skacząc jak baranek odbiera swoją kartę i pokazuje środkowy palec Katie. Katie: Że co?! Ale.. Ale.. JAK?! Louane: Dostałaś głosy od.. 4 osób. Katie: Czyli wy zagłosowaliście na mnie, dlaczego?! Noah: Zniszczyłaś nam domki, idiotko! Katie: To teraz Eva zniszczy wam życie! Eva posłała całusa w kierunku chłopców. Louane: Przykro mi, ale musisz jak najszybciej opuścić teren wyspy.. Katie: Nigdzie się nie ruszam. Louane pstryknęła palcami i momentalnie stażyści wzięli Katie i wrzucili do kapsuły. Katie: Pomścij mnie! Sadie: Oczywiście! W kapsule zaczęła tak głośno grać japońska muzyka, że aż na zewnątrz było słychać, że była za mocna. Kapsuła wystrzeliła strasznie szybko i krzyk Katie powoli zanikał. Wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić z wyjątkiem zapłakanej Sadie. Sadie: Pomszczę cię.. Jak bardzo podobał Ci się ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kto jest twoim faworytem (na tą chwilę)? Cody Eva Ezekiel Noah Sadie Tyler Za kim nie przepadasz? Cody Eva Ezekiel Noah Sadie Tyler Jak oceniasz eliminację? Słuszna Nie, powinien odpaść kto inny Uważasz, że Sadie może się sprawdzić w roli antagonistki? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama Island: The Mini-Series (Odcinki)